


Home Run

by zeroriro



Series: Baseball Field [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Blink and miss jackjae yo, But this fic is mainly from yugyeom's pov, CAN WE NAME THEM BUMK, Fluff, Im just dying don't mind me, Jeon Jungkook cameo yo, M/M, Mainly baseball, One kiss between bumk, TOMORROW TODAY HIT ME LIKE A TRUCK, also support jjp, fluff???, im soft, pls, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroriro/pseuds/zeroriro
Summary: Yugyeom is clueless, Jaebum thinks he's slick but everyone knows that he and Younghyun is a couple already.





	Home Run

Jaebum is the grumpiest center fielder and captain alive, if you ask his teammates.

But if you ask Younghyun, it's a different story.

It starts with the team's best pitcher, Yugyeom choking on his isotonic water then spitting it on the catcher, Bambam who frowns at the stain on his freshly changed t-shirt.  
Bambam takes the towel on his neck, furiously wiping off as much stain as possible.

"What the fuck Yugyeom. I just showered and change!",  
Bambam yells as he lifts his head, slapping Yugyeom on the shoulder with the used towel, making the taller spit water again in surprise.  
But instead on Bambam, he spat in their manager's direction, Mark who happens to be siting across the two younglings.

Mark only looks at Yugyeom with one of his brows raised, before checking his notebook and clipboard if they're in good condition as if Yugyeom didn't spit isotonic water on him.  
Bambam though, seems to be incredibly angry at Yugyeom.

"How are you all so calm?! Jaebum literally just told us that he's been dating someone all this time and he isn't just someone! He's the angelic, kind, talented and the most patient drama club's vice chairman, Kang Younghyun!",  
Yugyeom yells loudly as he wipes his month, looking at everyone in the changing room in utter shock.

Mark doesn't look like he care as Bambam glares at Yugyeom before beckoning Mark to sit on his lap, which the older complies.  
Jinyoung has this amused look as he glances at Jaebum and he leans his back on the cold metal lockers.

Jackson, sitting on the bench doesn't look up from his phone, which is very rare of the drama king while Youngjae is lying on his lap, facing the older's abs and typing something on his phone.  
It's like they all knew about it along in Yugyeom's opinion and he's the only person who doesn't know.

"Okay. This is weird. So I'm the only one who is shocked here?! And you all? Did you all know about this all along?",  
Yugyeom asks, looking at his teammates accusingly as he puts his water bottle on the bench, crossing his arms with a pout.  
Jeongguk seems shock though, which is good enough.

"I'm telling you, I sort of saw it coming.",  
Mark is the one who speaks up while Bambam is wiping his face gently and lovingly as if he's made of glass.  
"Keep that for the bedroom! Mark hyung, did you even predicted it?!",  
Yugyeom yells in frustration as he points at the couple.

"We all did, and well, except for you and Jeongguk.",  
Bambam says calmly, caressing Mark's now clean cheeks, eyes never leaving their manager's face.  
Jinyoung, Jackson, Mark and Youngjae nod their heads at Bambam's statement and Jaebum raises a brow in amusement.

Just when Yugyeom's about to scream something, Jaebum beats him to it.  
"Just accept the fact, kid. Another word and I'm cutting out your vocal chords. You're annoying as fuck.",  
Jaebum grumbles angrily, eyebrows furrowed, clearly annoyed.  
"But seriously, they're really obvious and open about it. I'm surprised that you can't tell.",  
Jinyoung pipes up, grinning lazily.

"Wha- I!",  
Yugyeom tries to protest but the glare from Jaebum is stopping him to do so and their shortstop, Wonpil snorts loudly.

The second baseman of the team, Jaehyung chokes on his water before spluttering it out while laughing at Yugyeom.  
Needless to say, everyone turned to look at him in disgust.

"Anyways, if you all would actually behave, I'll be taking my leave. Mark, I'm leaving them under you care.",  
Jaebum says after rolling his eyes at Jaehyung, stuffing his sweaty shirt and towel into his duffel bag before striding to the door, ignoring the knowing looks of his teammates.

"Don't be late tomorrow.",  
Jaebum warns them with a glare as he turns around before leaving the changing room.  
Everyone exchange glances before standing up, one after another.

"Alright boys, here's the rules for tomorrow's match. Do me a favor and remember this please. I don't want another Park Jaehyung happening again.",  
Mark starts, flipping through his notebook while Jaehyung whines in protest.

As the door closes with a click, Mark stops reading and glances at the door's direction before sighing, leaning back on Bambam's chest.  
"I'll just text you all since I highly doubt that any of you would actually remember it. You all are dismissed.",  
Mark yawns, covering his mouth with his hand and Bambam smiles down at him before proceeding to place a kiss on the older's forehead.

Yugyeom's brow creases in disapproval at the sight of the lovebirds before standing up to pack his belongings along with the other members.  
His phone buzzes with his mother's name on display and Yugyeom smiles, picking up his belongings and running out the door to the school gate not before bidding the team goodbye.

Before Yugyeom could even set another foot near the school gate, he spots Jaebum leaning against the gate, earphones in his ears and eyes closed, looking incredibly peaceful as if he didn't scream his lungs out a few hours ago during the match.  
That's when he decides to spy on his hyung, even know he knows that he shouldn't.

Yugyeom tiptoes hurriedly behind a tree, spying quietly.  
As he waits, he feels the summer heat kicking in, making him shower in his own sweat.

Jaebum isn't any better, his forehead is dripping sweat and his skin looks red due to being under the sun for too long.  
Not after 10 minutes, he spots Younghyun running out the main building towards Jaebum who's soaked in sweat at one point.

There's no lie, but summer sucks.  
Yugyeom nearly gags as Younghyun gasps at the older, wiping away the sweat on Jaebum's forehead with a tissue, mouth moving animatedly, most likely nagging.

Yugyeom would like to think that he's imagining things but Jaebum smiles, eyes remain closed as he leans in a little towards Younghyun.  
Before Yugyeom could even react, Jaebum is already pressing a sweet kiss against Younghyun's lips, who remains still at the contact in shock.

Deciding that he had enough PDA, Yugyeom rolls his eyes before turning around to exit the school with long strides through the back gate, even if it means he has to walk around the school to go home.  
What he doesn't know is Jaebum laughing at his direction as he leaves, a confused Younghyun looking at his direction before smacking Jaebum's bicep, face red.

The next morning in school, Yugyeom passes by Younghyun, who immediately notices the tall maknae, before ducking his head down, face colored tomato red from embarrassment as he recalls the day before.  
"Hi Younghyun-hyung!",  
Yugyeom beams at the older, who nods at him, eyes not meeting and excusing himself immediately.

Yugyeom can only look at the leaving boy, confusion painted on his face before shrugging, leaving for the cafeteria, mentally preparing himself for the excessive amount of PDA from Bambam and Mark.  
As soon as he sits down, Jaebum smirks lazily at him before going back to finish his lunch.

Yugyeom can only raise a brow at the captain, clearly confused.  
"What's up ,Gyeom?",  
asks Mark, who's sitting down beside Bambam, setting a tray of food in front of him, handing Yugyeom a chocolate milkshake.

Yugyeom only shrugs, receiving the milkshake with a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> yall idek if anyone even ships bumk (I think it's just me)
> 
> Also bumk and wonpil will be mcs fr mnet and I'm shaking in my seat 
> 
> SUPPORT JJP YO (THE MUSIC IS D O P E)  
> idk if I should write a part 2 of this (should I )
> 
> Scream at me on twitter ↙  
> @double_the_zero


End file.
